The meaning of Trust
by DawnSummoner
Summary: What if Chloe had told someone that Davis was back?  What is she had trusted someone to help?


**The meaning of Trust**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Chloe told Oliver when Davis returned.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oliver," Chloe called out as she hurried to catch up with the billionaire as he was entering his limo.<p>

"Chloe," he waved off his security as she approached him with a frantic look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?" she glanced around as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "In private?"

"Sure," he gestured her back toward Queen Towers and toward his office.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he handed her a glass of brandy before pouring himself one.

"Davis."

"What about Davis?"

"He's back," Chloe stated as she collapsed onto the sofa scooting over so that Ollie could sit down next to her.

"What? How?"

"I don't know," she shrugged hopelessly.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the Talon's basement," she replied as she took a gulp of the alcohol which caused her to start coughing.

"Easy," Oliver patted her back gently. "Have you told Clark?"

"No," she shook her head. "How could he survive that much Kryptonite?"

"I don't know," Oliver stated as he recalled the creature Doomsday. "We have to stop him."

"How?" Chloe asked quietly as she gazed into Oliver's eyes.

"The Phantom crystal, what do you know about it?" he questioned suddenly.

"Not much," Chloe replied. "Clark keeps it at the ranch."

"Can you get it?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But Davis isn't the bad guy, Doomsday is."

"There's nothing that we can do, unless you know of some way that we can separated them?"

"I do," Chloe stated. "Black Kryptonite. It can separate Doomsday from Davis."

"OK," Oliver nodded as he headed to his phone in order to cancel his meeting in Star City. "Do you know where we can find some?"

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Chloe yelped as the Green Arrow entered her bedroom later that night. "Oliver."<p>

"Got it," he held the black stone that he had liberated from the safe at Tess' mansion. "You?"

Chloe pointed to the crystal sitting on the countertop.

"Ok," Oliver walked over and picked up the crystal. "Chloe, if this doesn't work…"

"I know," she replied as she took the black kryptonite from him. "Let's do this, before Clark notice's the crystal is gone."

"Right," Oliver head the crystal and a vial of Clark's blood in order to activate it.

"Chloe," Davis stood up when he spotted her coming down the stairs. "Green Arrow," he glanced confusedly at Chloe as when he spotted the Emerald Archer following her down the stairs.

"It's ok," she said as she glanced at the leather clad male. "He's here to help."

"I trust you Chloe," Davis stated.

"Let's do this," the distorted voice stated as he gestured for Davis to approach. "Recognize this?" the archer asked as he held up the black kryptonite and the zone crystal.

"Yes," Davis nodded. "You're going to…"

"You understand what I'll have to do if this doesn't work?"

"Yes," Davis nodded at the archer.

"If this work's you won't be able to return to Metropolis again," Arrow stated.

"I know," Davis glanced at Chloe for a minute before nodding his head in agreement.

"Nor will you be able to contact anyone from your old life ever again."

"I understand."

"Let's do this," Arrow nodded at Chloe to proceed as he pointed a kryptonite arrow directly at Davis' heart.

* * *

><p>Oliver paused as he came down the stairs from Chloe's apartment the following morning. It had been a long night, they had successfully separated Doomsday from Davis sending the former to the zone and the latter to Gotham City where Bruce Wayne who was a friend of Oliver's would help set up the newly liberated Davis with a new life. By the time they had returned the zone crystal to Clark's barn it had been close to four in the morning so Chloe had offered to let him crash on her couch for what remained of the night instead of making the two hour drive into Metropolis.<p>

"Oliver," Clark said surprised as he entered the Talon followed closely by Lois.

"Ollie," Lois starred at her former boyfriend as he paused on the steps.

"Oliver," Chloe's voice called out as she came down the stairs behind him. "You forgot your watch," she smiled as she passed the Rolex over along with a packed gym bag that was caring his green arrow gear.

"Chlo," Oliver gestured with his head toward the two at the Talon's entrance.

"Clark. Lois," she exchanged a helpless glance with Ollie as she struggled to figure a way out of this. But was further quieted as Jimmy entered the Talon and glanced upwards in order to see what had caught the reporters' attention.

"Jimmy."

* * *

><p>The end<p> 


End file.
